Second Try: Bonus!
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: A collection of randomly-based mini-chapters in my 'Second Try' universe. No bearing on actual plot events, but you should probably read that before you read this. Otherwise, confusion may ensue! H/K, Ka/K Yaoi/lime. Language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of its characters. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, who made a lot more out of them than I ever could have. ^^;; I just do fanfiction for fun, and earn no monetary rewards for writing it. Reviews are, of course, worth as much as silver.

Original summary: 2/14/2010: VALENTINE. A collection of randomly-based mini-chapters in my 'Second Try' universe. No bearing on actual plot events, but you should probably read that before you read this. H/K, Ka/K (2387 words) Yaoi/lime. Language.

Title: Second Try… Bonus!  
Mini-Chapter: Valentine  
Word Count: 2,387

Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho  
Pairing: HieixKurama, KanisawaxKurama  
Warning: Slight angst, language, shounen ai, 18+(to be safe) yaoi/lime/mutual hand-job(not really graphic)

Author: Kita Kitsune  
Date: Saturday(soil-day!), February 6, 2010

Miscellaneous Notes: Special holiday mini-chapter. Not really related to the storyline of _Second Try_, but it makes more sense if you've read that before you come to read this. It was written between Chapter Fourteen and Chapter Fifteen, so that's probably the timeline that's bouncing around in my brain, for this first part. Don't know if I'll continue this, or not. It's sort of a state of mind. x.o;;

Might be semi-dedicated to Vixen-of-Ice(the Hiei/Kurama bit at the beginning, anyway), for reviewing almost every single chapter of _Second Try_(except Chapter Five) on (depends if she likes this or not, though). Thanks so much! This is also probably dedicated to someone else, although I may not admit it on here. x3 Aha~

I haven't written this kind of fic in so long~! It just sort of popped out, and was supposed to be fluffy and cute, but… that didn't really happen. x///x; Ehe~ Hope it's not horrible or too OC(considering this _is_ a part of _Second Try_, just without really having any bearing on the storyline).

More Notes(Sunday, February 14, 2010): I'll spare you the theatrics, but… my Valentine Day's just disintegrated about three days ago. For those of you who are curious, but aren't my friends on LJ—it was a big, stupid thing that shouldn't have happened. Person I'd been dating for a month was in love with someone else—for four years—and this someone just confessed so they went to them. I feel used—but by now it's mostly worked-out, on good terms and everything's cleared up… I'm just sad.

Despite that, I do wish you all a happy V-Day. :3 No reason the rest of you can't have a lovely holiday while I'm not, and hopefully this little fic will contribute to that loveliness. x3 Aha~

Even More Notes: FF friends, you should be shocked... I'm actually posting this the same day as I'm posting it on my AFF site! xD Hah(the usual timewarp makes me amused, so hush~).

: : : : : : :

_They strained, bodies arching in tandem as they wheezed for breaths that were too shallow to take. Crimson spilled over pale shoulders marred with white scratches and a few bleeding cuts. Inky black sprouted rebelliously from a head, jutting into the strange angle between the dresser and the floor. Growls and snarls hit the air, hands wandering over familiar heated skin. Air mingled, drew taut, moist as it was shared before devoured in the passion that flew through them like pure terror. Dark garnet locked downward, rough fingers clenching around the kitsune's cock, squeezing meanly and earning a shaky inhale before they began to slide up and down in slow strokes._

_A larger hand with longer fingers scrabbled for purchase against the wall, dampened carmine locks shoved impatiently out of the way as green met with red. There was a dark blush there, one he couldn't help but smirk at, popping a fang around the corner of his lip in silent comment. Emerald narrowed, and those garnet eyes went wide as the Jaganshi's back arched in a wordless exclamation, head thumping dully against the side of the dresser. It served as a ballast, in this—he didn't know where Kurama'd gotten the idea, but went with it—that fox was crazy, any way._

_He writhed, trying to dislodge that warm heat from around his dick, strong small hands pushing at the mass of scarlet obscuring his lap. That tongue—the wicked tongue, so good at spinning silver lies was teasing him relentlessly now, trying to make him cry out. He fought back the welling in his throat with a hoarse swallow, eyes falling halfway as he continued the pace that had not been lacking all this time._

_Their hips moved, each abusing its own ass as the vines, thick and syrupy with sap, held perfectly still inside them. A simple double-ended dildo might have sufficed, but the right kind were hard to find, for men. Besides, Kurama never was one to pass up a chance to let his plants join in their love-play. Hiei was drawn from this train of thought as teeth grazed over his shaft and he nearly—instead growled, wrenching the fox up by his ears. They were face-to-face, those puffy, begging lips just in front of him, glistening in the sunset sky streaming into the room, curling slowly into a grin. Jade and garnet nearly obscured as they drew closer, lids covering all but the faintest glimmer of light and cognizance._

_Their lips met, they devoured one another._

: : :

He woke from the dream sweating, running a hand through his hair as he sat up, breathing hard and hiding his face in his hand. He had to be horrified by that—he should be. That night had been… it had been such a long time ago, and those dreams should not haunt him anymore. Almost unnoticed, the figure beside him moved, and an arm snaked possessively over his front, drawing him against a chest as lean as his own.

"Bad dream… ?" The edges of it were already fading, but the physical memory remained—perhaps it was that that caused him to relax at the given touch, eyes tapering off ashamedly to the side as a few digits rose to play with the ones resting on his lower stomach.

"I…" Warmth nosed against his ear, and he sighed, vision falling closed as he leaned further into the one behind him. Dark, heated hair settled against his shoulder as a kiss was placed there, a digit drawing lazy circles over his abdomen. Waiting. Giving him time. "No. It's nothing. Just an old memory—"

"Is that so? Seems like a _good_ memory, hm?" That hand wandered lower, palming his clothed erection and causing his breathing to hitch, head lolling back as eyes slid tighter shut with a shaky, controlling sigh. The redhead moved his hand to try and gently dissuade that appendage from its wanderings.

"A-ah, yes. Just a memory, though. It doesn't mean anything." Hiei had left. What did it matter that these kind of dreams haunted him? Something at the back of his mind waved a flag, smirking and announcing that this particular day—he'd known before he'd gone to sleep, and it was still early—was one of significance to the humans he so loved.

"Mm, I see…" That comment was introspective as it trailed off, and lips slowly bit their way up his neck, earning shudders in their wake. "But I don't suppose you'd rather I chased it off for you, Kurama?" It seemed to strum something deep within him, that name—something about the way the teen said it stroked at a long-lost emotion he couldn't quite place. He half-turned, as best he could in the embrace, and was startled to meet not a hormone-clouded gaze but instead a sharp, incisive one. The darkness in those eyes caught him—they almost looked purple for a moment. Not quite comprehending, he leaned as though to get a better glimpse of that color.

The youko was on his back in the next instance, the brunet's pale hands sliding over his nightshirt and twisting his arms into it. He was straddling his hips, fingers palmed upon the kitsune's bared stomach as that intense _purring_ look—there could be no other word for it—wound him in and held him tight. Digits rolled up and down his skin, causing him to twitch in muted reaction, large green eyes blinking up at the one above him. Heavy amethyst—he could have sworn it, it couldn't be a mere trick of the light!—caught and held him, even as what seemed to be absent-minded caresses woke his body, hardening it further. He shuddered, again, twisting his head to glance off, trying to collect himself—

Insistent fingers on his chin dragged his eyes back, and reluctantly he raised them to the darker depths overhead. They were brown, weren't they? Perhaps it _had_ been a mere trick of the light, they were so near-black, now—no shimmer escaped, they were like black holes, sucking in the radiance around them.

"Look only at me, Kurama…" It was murmured, and as he opened his mouth to respond it was taken in an owning, dictating kiss. He jumped in surprise as fingers twisted the skin of his stomach in small pinches, surprising himself by letting out a soft groan and arching further into the touch. His mouth was thoroughly plundered—the taste of the other boy wrapped deep inside him, tainting his airway and the back of his throat. It didn't quite help that the brunet's other hand had dipped lower with the distraction. Deft fingers toyed with the top of his underwear, snapping the elastic band and tugging at the small fringe of red found just beneath there. The tiny hairs were wiry, sensitive, and achingly close to the source of his 'discomfort' so each pull made him rotate his hips up, as though begging.

Warm lips parted in hasty breaths, his own hand slipping between them to cup the other's flannel-concealed erection, rubbing softly in teasing promise. Kanisawa stiffened, then growled, his hand diving boldly beneath to grip the fox's shaft tightly and Kurama had to emit a small surprised cry at that, fingers twitching around the bulge they'd been playing against. His head pressed against the bed as his shoulders arched upward to the feeling, baring his neck to a line of steamy kisses that cooled as that hot mouth moved on.

He was rubbed forcefully, enough that in a few moments he was meeting the pulls, thrusting into them tentatively, as though unsure if he could be wanting this so soon. He glanced upward, low lashes distorting and shadowing his sight until he caught that intense purplish-dark-brown, once more. It gave him anchor, made him catch himself from where he'd fallen as he dipped a hand into the other's pajama bottoms, taking hold of the pulsing shaft there and doing his best to return the favor.

It had not been years, and he was no virgin—but it had at least been a while since his last. True, they'd been sleeping in the bed together, but that was out of mere convenience. He hadn't thought it would come to this, but—

Kurama pulled on the organ in his hand, and Kanisawa had no choice but to follow. They rolled onto their sides, facing one another, faces filled with desire—blood flooding just beneath their skin. Darkened emerald on smooth onyx—were those eyes black, now?—grew closer as they allowed themselves the mutual assent to come to an end together, tonight. To that, they were both a bit too eager, and so the soft, lingering strokes quickly turned rougher and harder, and soon both hands of each were clenched around straining veins, wrists cramping as they forced the muscles to move faster and faster, breaths drawing into one another as they jacked each other off, shoulders and bodies moving in jerky rhythm to the other's efforts. Gasps and grunts filled the air, they squirmed as though trying to escape the taunting embrace of pleasure—as though it was too much.

Here and again they stopped, panting just before reaching the summit, falling before they could crest so it would last longer. For one, it was from a simple need to be close, to have the feeling stretch on—for the other, the knowledge that this might be the last chance he had before his identity could be revealed. They would start again, faster than before and both emitting almost sob-like sounds in the back of their throats.

At last, at last it would be too much and the heat too great and the friction too maddening and neither would be able to hold on, hips taking on a mind of their own as minds blanked and all that existed of their world was the Pull-Push-Thrust of subconscious commands. Hands still moved as they writhed in ecstasy beside one another, trying to draw out the crazed, frenzied movements, one pressing a palm into the tip, applying maddening pressure while the other twisted, scattering and splattering the thoughts into a mindless, ruined egg.

For the next few minutes all that moved were the heaving chests of the two teens, still mostly clad but lying across from one another, exposed. Eventually violet would open, then checking itself just in time to see emerald sliver into existence. They shared a low look—neither was too up to another round, although their youth certainly granted them the stamina to do so if they wished. It was an emotional moment for both, despite the stoic lines carved carefully into each of their faces.

The first one to move was the dark-haired one—strands finer and glossier than his redheaded counterpart, although almost identical in length, by now—drawing the kitsune into an abrupt embrace. Kurama was forced to blink, breathing in the heavy musk of mutual copulation as his cheek was pressed to that bared, hairless chest. The soft human heartbeat was soothing, and it was only slowly that he chanced a glance upward. His companion's eyes were already shut, although by the momentary increase in his pulse at Kurama's shift, Kanisawa was most definitely awake. He let it be, though—the fox merely smiled and refrained from commenting, closing off his own sight and instead nuzzling into the shared warmth with a soft sigh.

One hand was pressed to the back of his head, fingers idly playing with the soft mane. The other had claimed the middle of his back as its territory, wound protectively around him. To return the gesture, he tentatively moved his own hands to wrap around the small of the other's back. There was a tremble in the body beside him, but no move to reject the embrace. As a result he settled in, breath gradually evening out as he drifted to sleep, voice a vague, fluffy rasp into warm flesh.

"Happy Valentine's…"

: : :

At this moment.

It was the perfect moment.

His fingers itched, they wished to wrap around that slender throat and draw more cries from it.

Final cries.

They wanted to kill.

Beauty.

Fleeting.

Kill it before it dies…

For some reason, his human body would not obey him. It stubbornly sought to cling to the fox as though he needed the contact more than Kurama. The idea was ludicrous. Certainly, it had been pleasurable—was this how all human bodies reacted to sharing orgasms? A strange sort of attachment that made those involved reluctant to think too much into their actions?

As though in subconscious defiance of his thoughts, his body drew Kurama closer—hemming the sleeping fox into the cage of his arms.

It would not last, he reasoned to himself.

He would kill Kurama, and so, really, there was no harm in indulging himself in the fox's presence, mind and body.

Really, there wasn't.

It would be just as easy to give Kurama up afterward—to kill him—even if he…

His thoughts stalled.

'Give him up'? But wasn't… wasn't death the only way he could keep someone?

Why… why would he—when had he started thinking like that?

No, well… it was unavoidable. It didn't matter.

All that mattered was the end result.

Kurama dying. (_Kurama living._)

The simultaneous response unnerved him, made all the more potent by the opposing ultimatum that echoed in his mind. It was only a whispered challenge to the firmer, louder conviction, but still—

He stubbornly shoved it out of the way.

It wasn't important.

It would all be determined later, when he could think straight…

Yes, that was it. His human body had become attached to Kurama's, and so fought the idea of that sweet, silky scent of roses never resting so peacefully beside him, again. Peaceful, living, safe…

No, no—!

He mustn't think of this now.

Later.

Later, when he would be in a state to make the right decision, he would make it.

For the right decision would always be Kurama's death.

(_You're wrong._)

He ignored that small voice, locking it far and away and practically willed himself into unconsciousness.

Later, he would make the right decision.

~*~End Bonus Chapter~*~


End file.
